Mario in Oz
by Nicktendo Squad
Summary: Super Mario Parody of The Wizard of Oz! Starring Daisy as Dorothy, The Green Yoshi Kid as Toto, Scarecrow as Luigi, Tin Man as Metal Mario, and Cowardly Lion as Bowser! Rest of the cast is inside. ON HOLD, LIKELY DISCONTINUED
1. Cast

I'm not really sure what inspired me to make this, but I'm glad it did. Well, this is a Mario parody of one of the best movie films of the 1930's, _The Wizard of Oz_!! So far here's the cast. Hope you like it!! Slight LxD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wizard of Oz – Mario Style**

Dorothy – Princess Daisy

Auntie Em – Princess Peach (She'll be Daisy's cousin)

Uncle Henry – Toadsworth (He'll be Daisy's uncle, like in the movie)

Toto – The Yoshi Kid (Green one, and he'll be called Yoshi throughout the story)

Hunk/Scarecrow – Luigi (He'll be a regular scarecrow like from the movie)

Hickory/Tin Man – Mario/Metal Mario

Zeke/Cowardly Lion – Bowser (He'll be as himself)

Miss Gulch/Wicked Witch of the West – Cackletta (She's called Mrs. Letta for now)

Glinda the Good Witch of the North – Princess Rosalina

Professor Marvel/Wizard of Oz – Wario/Master Hand

Mayor of Emerald City – Toad

Citizens of Emerald City – Mushrooms and Luma

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it so far! I like how Metal Mario fits with Tin Man LOL. Hope you review!!!

NS


	2. Chapter 1

… Got nothin' to say except, Here's chapter 1 of _The Wizard of Oz, Nintendo Style_. ENJOY :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – The Shroom Farm**

In a small town called Toad Town, a girl in a bright yellow dress is seen running down a narrow path, along with her pet, a small, young and green Yoshi Kid, with a little patch of red hair.

The girl's name was Princess Daisy, but she prefers to be called Daisy. The young Yoshi Kid is named Yoshi. They were running from the trouble they caused with Miss. Letta, as usual.

This time Yoshi ran through Miss. Letta's garden from spotting her pet koopa and started chasing it. She got out a rake and whacked Yoshi across the back. It didn't do any damage, but Yoshi had enough time to get away.

Daisy and Yoshi stopped to catch their breath, as the princess kneeled down to Yoshi.

"She isn't coming yet, Yoshi. Did she hurt you?" Daisy checked his back for any wounds from Mrs. Letta's rake. "She tried to whack me, but I'm ok though." Yoshi replied to a worried Daisy.

She stood up. "Oh, she tried to didn't she? C'mon, we'll go tell Toadsworth and Peach. C'mon Yoshi." She and Yoshi ran once more, until they made their way back to her farm yard.

She spotted her cousin, Princess Peach and her Uncle Toadsworth. They were counting the baby chicks, and placing them into Toadsworth's hat.

"Peach! Peach! Peach!" Daisy called out to her, but she continued counting.

"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight…" Peach muttered.

"Just listen to what Miss Letta did to Yoshi! She-" Daisy was cut off. "Daisy, please! We're trying to count: Fifty-nine…"

"Oh, but Peach, she hit him-"

Toadsworth interfered, "Don't bother us now, honey. You see, this old incubator's gone bad and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks." He replied to his niece.

"Oh, the poor little things." Daisy picked up one of the chicks and held it against her face. "Oh, but Peach, Miss Letta hit Yoshi right over the back with a rake just because she says he gets in her garden and chases her nasty old koopa every day!" Daisy said quickly without taking a breath.

"Sixty-two… Daisy please!" Peach took the chick from Daisy's hands and placed them in their bird-cage.

"Oh, but he doesn't do it every day! Just once or twice a week. And he can't catch her old koopa, anyway!  
And now she says he's going to get the-" Daisy continued but again interrupted by Peach. "Daisy, please! We're busy!" Toadsworth looked at Dasiy sternly, gesturing her that they're very busy.

"Oh… All right." Daisy looked at Yoshi. "We could tell 'em later." Yoshi spoke. They walked away from Peach and Toadsworth to let them work.

Near a barn of Yoshis, three figures were working on fixing a wagon for Peach and Toadsworth. Two of them were brothers; one was named Mario, wearing a red shirt and cap, brown shoes with blue overalls, a bit rough mustache and blue eyes. He was holding the wagon up for his younger, but taller brother, Luigi. He wore the same clothes like his older brother, but a green shirt and cap instead, and he has a smoother mustache and Mario's eyes as well. He was under the wagon trying to reach or fix something.

The third was a rather large, menacing but good koopa, named Bowser. He had a big green shell with spikes, as on his tail. There were horns on his head along with red hair. He was helping Mario hold the wagon up also.

"How's it coming?" Bowser spoke. "Take it easy… Ow! You got my finger!" Luigi snapped as he came out from under the wagon while holding his index finger. Apparently he cut it bad while working under the wagon.

"Ha ha! Beaten by a wagon" Bowser joked, as Mario chuckled, then the two lowered the wagon to the ground. "There we go." Mario commented, letting his accent slip through.

"Right on my finger…" Luigi flicked his finger again to easy the pain. "Ah, it's a lucky thing it wasn't your head," The koopa yet made another joke, causing Luigi to give him an annoyed glare.

Just then, Daisy and Yoshi approached the trio. She walked up to Bowser. "Bowser, what am I going to do about Miss Lette? Just becauseYoshi chases her old koopa-" Bowser cut her off. "Sorry, Daisy, but I got those Goombas to get in." Bowser picked up a bucket and walked away to deal with the Goombas.

Then Luigi approached Daisy and Yoshi. "Now look you two, you ain't using your heads about Miss Letta. Like you didn't have any brains at all!" Yoshi protested, "We have so got brains!"

Luigi replied back, "Well, why don't you use them? When you come home, don't go by Miss Letta's place, then Yoshi won't get in her garden and you won't get in no trouble. See?" Luigi explained, as he walked back to the wagon with a hammer.

"Oh, Weege, you just won't listen that's all." Daisy and Yoshi again walked away.

"Well, your head ain't made of straw you know." Luigi looked back, and accidently hammered the same index finger he cut before. He grabbed his hand and spun around rapidly from the pain, and flicked his finger again while looking at the direction Daisy and Yoshi walked.

"Hey! Get in there before I make a dime bank out of you!" Bowser used a stick to get the Goombas back in their pen. He saw Daisy near the fence of the pen, trying to climb atop and walk it.

"Listen kid, are you going to let that Old Letta heifer try and buffalo you? She ain't nothing to be afraid of. Have a little courage, that's all." Bowser encouraged while picking up a bucket full of food for the Goombas as he shakes it in.

"I'm not afraid of her." Daisy replied while balancing herself on the narrow fence post.

"Then the next time she shrieks, walk right up to her and spit in her eye. That's what I'd do." Bowser joked, carrying another bucket of food and shook it in the pen again.

"Oh! Oh!" Daisy screamed as she lost balance and fell in the pen of Goombas. "Oh, Bowser! Bowser! Bowser, get me out of here! Help! Oh!" Bowser realized this, dropped the bucket and jumped over the fence.

He untangles the rope off Daisy's foot, picks her up and jumps outside of the pen asMario, Luigi and Yoshi ran in.

"Are you alright, Daisy?" Mario asked. Daisy answered, "Yes, I'm all right. Oh. I fell in and and Bowser…"

She looked at Bowser's frightened face; he had a handkerchief as he wiped his face from the sweat, along with one hand on his chest while he panted.

"Why, Bowser, you- you're just as scared as I am!" Daisy couldn't help but laugh at Bowser's huge reaction.

"What's the matter, gonna let a little old pig make a coward out of you?" Luigi teased. Mario spoke, "Look at you, Bowser you're just as white as a Boo!" Mario teased also as everyone laughed as Bowser chuckled.

Just then, Princess Peach walked in with a tray of crullers. "Now, now, what's all this jabber-wapping? I know there's time for fun and games, but not when there's work to be done!" Peach spoke to the three.

"Well, Daisy was walking along the-" Mario got cut off by Peach. "I saw you tinkering with that contraption, Mario. Now can you and Luigi get back to that wagon please?" Peach pointed at the wagon, as Mario walked away first while taking off his cap.

"Got it, princess…" Mario turned around with his cap on his chest and his right hand up, and his index finger pointing to the sky. "But some day they're going to erect a statue to me in this town, and-"

"Well don't start posing for it now." Peach smiled at a smirking Mario. "Ha ha ha!" Luigi laughed hysterically from what Peach said to his brother.

As Mario put on his cap, Peach held out her tray to the brothers. "Here, here. Can't work on an empty stomach. Have some crullers." The two took a piece.

"Thanks, princess!" Luigi smiled as he took a bite off his cruller. "Swell!" Mario commented on Peach's cooking while taking one. Then the brothers walked back to work on the wagon.

Bowser then spoke, "You see, Daisy topped into the… the-" Bowser stuttered when Peach, yet again, cut him off.

"It's no place for Daisy around the Goomba sty! Now you go feed all of them before they worry themselves into anemia please." She said while pointing at the pack of Goombas, just as Bowser stood up and started walking off before saying, "Yes, princess."

Daisy then walked up to Peach, while taking a cruller. "Peach, really, do you know what MissLetta said she was going to do to Yoshi? She said she was going to-" She got cut off. "Now Daisy, stop imagining things. You always get yourself into a fret over nothing." Peach reassured her. "Well…" Daisy paused. "Now, you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble." Peach made her least statement before she jogged back to where Toadsworth was. Yoshi walked up to Daisy who was looking where Peach ran.

"Some place where there isn't any trouble." Daisy looked at Yoshi while throwing a piece of her cruller, as he caught and ate it in his mouth. "Do you suppose there is such a place, Yoshi?"

All Yoshi said was, "I guess so." Daisy continued. "There must be. Not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away…"

She walked up to a hay stack. "Behind the moon… Beyond the rain…"

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.**

Daisy approached a metal carriage.

**There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby.  
**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.**

Yoshi approached her while smiling.**  
**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

She walked to another part of the carriage, as Yoshi jumped onto the seat of the carriage. She saw him jump on as she rubbed his red hair. **  
**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me.  
**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can't I?**

Daisy and Yoshi looked at the blue sky, smiling while hearing the birds singing.

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why can't I?**

Daisy looked at Yoshi as she hugged him. Yoshi returned to hug.

Daisy hoped and prayed that Miss Letta won't come and do anything else to her loving pet…

But she couldn't have been more wrong……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it! Hope the song wasn't to confusing to anyone. And ya I changed a couple of stuff like Mario's accent. **_AllHailMario_** pointed outthat some people may not understand what Mario issaying. So ya, I changed it. I also fixed the qoutes, another problem pointed out by my good friend, **_truephan_**. REVIEW!!

NS


	3. Chapter 2

... Chapter 2 of _Mario in Oz_... Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Mrs. Letta**

Not far from the farm, a strange woman was riding a bicycle with a basket in the back. She was heading down a path to the Shroom Farm. That woman was Miss Letta, who whacked Yoshi across the back with her rake, from chasing her pet koopa.

She rode her bike to the farm's gate, and placed her bike against the fence. She saw Toadsworth working on another are of the fence as she walked to the gate.

"Mr. Toadstool." She 'greeted' him. "Hello there, Miss Letta." Toadsworth stopped working and walked up to her. "I want to see you and Princess Peach right away about Daisy." Miss Letta spoke whiling holding the basket from her bike, as she seemed upset.

"Daisy? Well, what has Daisy done?" Toadsworth asked her. She replied, "What's she done? I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg." Miss Letta patted her left leg, meaning she was bitten.

"You mean she bit you?" Toadsworth asked again.

"No, her yoshi." She said back, slightly annoyed.

"Oh... She bit her yoshi, eh?" Toadsworth spoke as he shut the gate, as Miss Letta flinched when the gate hit her 'rear-end' as it closed.

"No." She mumbled angrily, and walked into the farm. Toadsworth followed her, wondering why she was so mad.

"That yoshi's a menace to the community. I'm taking him to the King and make sure he's destroyed." Miss Letta spoke to Princess Peach, with Toadsworth behind Miss Letta as they talked in the living room.

Daisy, while holding Yoshi, stepped in from hearing what Miss Letta said.

"Destroyed? Yoshi? Oh, you can't! You mustn't!" She ran to Toadsworth. "Peach, Uncle Toadsworth, you won't let her, will you?" Daisy asked him, hoping they won't. "Of course we won't. Will we princess?" Toadsworth replied and looked at the pink-dressed princess.

Daisy ran back to her cousin. "Oh please, Peach? Yoshi didn't mean to. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. I'm the one that ought to be punished. I let him go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper-"

Miss Letta interfered. "If you don't hand over that yoshi, I'll bring a damage suit that'll take your whole farm! There's a law protecting folks against yoshis that bite!" She threatened Peach, and looked back at Toadsworth, threatening him too. "How would it be if she keeps him tied up? He'll be really gentle. With gentle people, that is." Peach replied.

Yoshi looked up at Daisy; he was never 'tied' before. In fact, he didn't like the idea at all.

"Well, that's for the King to decide. I have his order right here allowing me to take him. Unless you want to go against the law." Miss Letta smirked as she dug into her pocket, and pulled out a paper signed from the King and gave it to Peach.

She then gave it to Toadsworth who read it over, with a sad face. "Oh... Yes." He mumbled.

Daisy and Yoshi saw their reactions, knowing both of them could lose each other. Toadsworth looked up from the paper to Peach and nodded slightly. Peach understood the very bad news.

"Now, we can't go against the law, Daisy. I'm afraid poor Yoshi will have to go." Peach, but she couldn't risk losing her farm and her family living on the streets. Even if it meant losing their family pet. "What?" Yoshi spoke, afraid to lose Daisy. As for her, she whimpered at the news.

"Now you're seeing reason." Miss Letta stood up and reached for her basket.

"No..." Daisy mumbled.

Here's what I'm taking him in. So he can't attack me again." Miss Letta held the basket in front of Daisy with the lid open. Yoshi held onto Daisy more tightly, not wanting to let go.

Daisy refused to lose Yoshi or have him destroyed. "No, no, I won't let you take him! You go away! Or, I'll bite you myself!" Daisy shoved the basket away with one hand and shouted at an awe-struck Miss Letta.

"Daisy!" Peach was upset about her cousin's sudden outburst, as Daisy looked at Peach and back at Miss Letta. "You wicked old witch! Uncle Toadsworth, Peach, don't let 'em take Yoshi! Don't let her take him, please!"

Miss Letta tried to reach and grab Yoshi from Daisy. "I've got an order! Let me have him!" Daisy kept her back on her to protect Yoshi, who was afraid.

Daisy shouted while crying, "Stop her!"

Peach had no other choice. "Put him in the basket, Toadsworth." She couldn't believe what she said. She could never forgive herself for what she did to Daisy or Yoshi.

"No! Daisy!" Yoshi had been pulled away from Daisy by Toadsworth, he tried to squirm from Toadsworth's grasp but couldn't.

"Don't, Uncle Toadsworth. Oh, Yoshi!" Daisy started to cry. Miss Letta opened the lid again as Toadsworth gently shoved a defeated yoshi into the basket, as Miss Letta closed it again.

Daisy slowly put a hand to her mouth, as more fresh tears streamed from her eyes. She looked at Peach and ran upstairs to her room, sobbing.

Peach stood up to go to her room, but turned around looking angrily at Miss Letta. She stomped over to her and said, "Catherine Letta, just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For twenty-three years I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you! And now..." Peach paused, realizing why she couldn't say it. "Well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!" Peach then ran to her room, slamming the door shut.

Miss Letta had her jaw dropped, while she looked at Toadsworth who sat down and leaned back. He looked at Miss Letta's stunned face, and shrugged.

Miss Letta was then on her bicycle, riding away from the Shroom Farm. The basket was on the same place as before, only with a young yoshi inside.

Then, the lid had opened halfway. Yoshi's head was peaking out of the basket. Now was his chance to escape.

"Here I come, Daisy." Yoshi said quietly, as he jumped out of the basket, and landed on the ground. He looked back at Miss Letta, who doesn't know she was bringing an empty basket to the King.

"Man, what a moron. But hey, that's a good thing." Yoshi smirked at his victory as he turned and ran back to the farm, back to Daisy.

Meanwhile at the farm, Daisy was in her room wiping her tears with a cloth. Daisy couldn't believe Yoshi was gone... Or was he?

"Daisy! Daisy!" She heard a voice call out her name; she looked out her open window, just as Yoshi jumped through the window and into her arms.

"Yoshi, darling! Oh, I've got you back! You came back! Oh, I'm so glad! Yoshi..." Daisy hugged him, a huge grin on her face.

"I missed you, Daisy! I had to come back." Yoshi smiled, being back with his rightful owner. Daisy sighed in relief, but then she thought about Miss Letta if she found out that Yoshi was gone.

"Oh, but they'll be coming back for you again." Daisy and Yoshi were once again afraid. They couldn't lose eachother again. "Then what do we do?" Yoshi looked up at Daisy, as she looked down into Yoshi's big blue eyes.

Then she had an idea.

"We've got to get away. We've got to run away!" Daisy put Yoshi on her bed, and took a suitcase from under the bed. "But where will we go?" Yoshi asked. "I'm not sure, but we can try and hide from Miss Letta at least." Daisy replied, as she got out some clothes and food.

Daisy and Yoshi were very glad to be back with each other, but they still had to hide from Miss Letta. But for now, they had to run away from home...

That's it for chapter 2 of _Mario in Oz_. Also, I had to make up a first name for Cackletta, so please bear with me if there are any more small or big changes later on in the story... Anyway, PLZ REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Mario in Oz

Chapter 3 of _Mario in Oz_!! Sorry it took a bit long. ENJOY!!

_OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ_

**Chapter 3 – Professor Wario's Wagon**

Daisy, while carrying a basket and suitcase, was walking down a path with Yoshi away from their home. Daisy was still wondering where she and Yoshi were gonna hide.

The duo was crossing a bridge, until Yoshi spotted a large wagon. "Hey Daisy! Look!" Yoshi pointed at the wagon excitedly. Daisy looked at the wagon.

Yoshi then ran to the wagon as Daisy followed. They arrived at the wagon with something written on it.

Then, she heard someone humming a tune. She and Yoshi looked to see a large man wearing a yellow cap with a blue '**W**', a yellow shirt, purple overalls, white gloves with another blue '**W**' on each, and green shoes. His mustache was zig-zagged to it's edge. He was waking to a fire with a bucket full of sausages.

The man looked at Yoshi and Daisy while showing a friendly grin. "Well, well, well! House guests, huh? Ha ha ha ha! And who might you be?"

Daisy was about to answer but...

"No, no, now don't tell me. Let's see... You're traveling in disguise. No that's not right. You're... You're going on a visit. No I'm wrong... You're..."

The man took a quick glance at Daisy's suitcase. "You're running away."

Daisy cracked a smile. "How did you guess?"

"Ha ha! Professor Wario never guesses. He knows!" Wario replied cheerfully while he picked up a small pitch fork. "Now, why are you running away?"

"Well..."

"No no no don't tell me. They... They don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You want to see other lands, big cities, big mountains, big oceans."

Daisy was impressed. "Wow, it's just like you could read what was inside of me." "Yes." Wario answered, although he sounded a bit nervous.

Yoshi then walked over to Wario's fork, as it had a cooked sausage stabbed to it. Yoshi's tongue shot out his open mouth and yanked the sausage.

Daisy saw this.

"Yoshi, that's not polite! We haven't been asked yet." Daisy spoke in a serious tone. "Oh, He's perfectly welcome! As one yoshi to another, eh? Ha ha ha! Now, let's see. Where were we?" Wario replaced the sausage with another.

"Oh please, Professor, why can't we go with you and see all the  
Crowned Heads of Bean Bean Kingdom?" Daisy spoke. "Do you know any? Oh, you mean the thing. Well, I never do anything without consulting my crystal first. Let's go inside here. I'll show you." Wario led Daisy and Yoshi into his wagon, inside was voodoo, gold and in the middle was the crystal ball.

"Here, sit right down here." He offered Daisy a chair as she sat down, with Yoshi on the floor beside her. Who was still enjoying his food.

"This is the same genuine, magic, authentic crystal used by the priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of the Pharaohs of Egypt." Wario lit up candles aroung Daisy, the crystal and himself as he continued.

"... In which Cleopatra first saw the approach of Julius Caesar and Mark Antony, and so on..."

After he was done he sat down and spoke, "Now, you'd better close your eyes for a moment, in order to be better in tune with the infinite." Daisy did as she was told, but Wario slowly took her basket without her opening her eyes. He started looking through her things as he pulled out a picture of Daisy in her yellow dress and Princess Peach in her pink dress.

"We can't do these things without reaching out into the infinite. Now you can open your eyes. We'll gaze into the crystal." Wario looked into the crystal ball, and then he 'saw' something. "Ah, what's this I see? A house with a picket fence, and a barn with a weather vane and a... a running yoshi." Wario predicted.

Daisy immediately recognized it. "That's our farm!" Yoshi overheard and hopped onto Daisy's lap.

"Oh, yes... There's a woman. She's wearing a... pink dress. And she looks almost like you." Wario looked at Daisy. "That's my cousin." She spoke. "Yes, her name is Princess Peach, right?" Wario asked her. She replied, "That's right. What's she doing?"

"Well, I can't really see... Why, she's crying." Wario acted surprised. "Someone has hurt her. Someone has just about broken her heart." Daisy mouthed _'Me?'_

Wario replied, "Well, it's someone she loves very much; someone she's been very kind to; someone she's taken care of in sickness."

"I had the measles once. And she stayed right by me every minute." Daisy smiled. "I see..." Wario then looked back at the crystal. "What's she doing now?" Daisy asked. "Yes, she's... What's this? She's putting her hand on her heart! She's... she's dropping down on the bed!" Wario acted a bit nervous. Daisy and Yoshi were worried. "Oh no!" Both spoke in fear.

"Well, that's all. The crystal's gone dark." Wario said to the scared duo.

Yoshi jumped off as he felt Daisy stood. "Oh, you don't suppose she could really be sick, do you? Oh! Oh We've gotta go home right away!" Daisy grabbed her basket and suitcase, and headed toward the door with Yoshi beside her.

"But, what's this? I thought you were going along with me!" Wario interfered before they left. "Oh no I have to get to her right away! Come on, Yoshi! Come on! Come on!" Daisy rushed Yoshi outside, as she started running home with Yoshi close behind.

"Goodbye, Professor Marvel!" Daisy shouted. "And thanks a lot!" Yoshi shouted also as they ran up the path to home.

Wario then ran outside to his red yoshi to get him saddled to the wagon. "Better get under cover, Sylvester! There's a storm comin'!" He turned to the path where Daisy and Yoshi ran off.

"Poor kids, I hope they get home all right."

_OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ_

That's it of chapter 3. I couldn't thisnk of another name for the yoshi so... ya... Anyway I'll try to update soon for the next chapter. REVIEW!!

NS


	5. Chapter 4

Yeah I know

Yeah I know... --; But I've been under a lot of depression lately. My grandma's (Lives in another country) in the hospital because she's badly sick, and she's slowly getting worse... So, ya... --

AND I burned my finger from the God-damn oven. . I got a 1st degree burn on my finger... But I'm alive though. P Anyway, Enjoy! ;)

--

**Chapter 4 – The Tweester**

No sooner had Daisy and Yoshi left form Wario's wagon, a storm was beginning to form (Crap that rhymed.). But not just any regular storm...

A Tweester.

And its first target was Princess Peach's farm.

It was utter chaos; the yoshis and other animals were frightened by the upcoming storm, as Toadsworth, Mario, and Luigi and were trying to free the animals away from the storm.

"Hurry up and get those yoshis loose! Find Mario! Mario! Mario! Dog-gone it! Mario!" Toadsworth called out for Mario until he showed up. Both the duo and Luigi opened all the gates for the animals to run.

Bowser ran up to them with a scared expression on his face, along with bad news. "It's a tweester! It's a TWEESTER!" Everyone was wide-eyed in fear from what was really going on.

Meanwhile, Peach was looking and fighting desperately through the strong winds of the up-coming tweester as she searched for Daisy.

"Daisy! Daisy, where are you?!" Peach yelled, in great fear for her cousin's safety.

In fact, Daisy was feeling the same thing.

She and Yoshi finally reached the farm. She could see her house, but the fast-approaching tweester was getting closer. Daisy unlocked the fence the farm, and the duo ran for their lives.

The gang back at the farm had opened the last gate with the last yoshi running, as they all ran towards the house. Toadsworth shouted, "Come on, everybody in the storm cellar!" "You don't have to tell me twice!" Mario shouted back while running for his life.

Daisy and Yoshi were having trouble walking towards their house, due to the winds. Daisy had to drop her suitcase to pick up Yoshi and pick up her case again, since they can be blown away easily.

The gang back at the farm reached the storm cellar, however, Peach still couldn't find Daisy.

The Tweester was getting closer.

"Toadsworth! Toadsworth! I can't find Daisy! She's somewhere out in the storm!" Peach cried out to him. "Princess, don't worry about Daisy! I promise you she will be fine!" Toadsworth tried to calm Peach down as she cried out Daisy's name again. "Daisy! Daisy!!" Still no answer, she had no choice but to go with the others in the cellar.

Daisy and Yoshi finally reached the front gate to their house. As the opened the door to the house, the door had completely blown off the frame and flew away. They ignored it and went inside.

The others were already in the cellar, as Luigi was the last one to close the door. Unaware that Daisy was just mere feet away from them.

"Peach! Peach! Where are you?!" Daisy was frantically looking for her cousin, as she searched every room in the house, but neither Peach, nor anyone else was in them. She ran outside to try and find them.

Much to her horror, the tweester was getting dangerously close to the house.

"Daisy! In here!" She barely heard Yoshi call out her name, as she turned to find him pulling on a handle of the cellar.

"Peach!! Toadsworth!!" She was starting to loose hope, as she called her cousin and Toadsworth. The deadly tweester was far too close and noisily for Daisy, Yoshi, or Peach, Toadsworth, Luigi, Mario, and Bowser to hear anything.

Daisy gave up from the calling them as she picked up Yoshi and rushed back inside the house and into her bedroom, grasping a shred of hope that she and Yoshi will be safe.

Daisy and Yoshi were terrified, they didn't know when the storm will end, but they're hoping the others will be ok.

Daisy gave one last shout-out, "Peach-" But, was cut-short as the window behind her had blown out and smacked her on the head, hard.

"Daisy!"

As she held her throbbing head, Yoshi's voice was the last thing she heard, until she collapsed to her bed. And blacked out...

--

Done, for now. The chapter is pretty short, and I think the next may short too. I hope not though. Review!!


End file.
